pokemonroleplayrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Home
This is where every single Pokemon lives. They come here when it gets dark out and when they get bored. ---- Archives: http://pokemonroleplayrp.wikia.com/wiki/Home/Archive1, http://pokemonroleplayrp.wikia.com/wiki/Home/Archive2, http://pokemonroleplayrp.wikia.com/wiki/Home/Archive3 ---- Role-play here! ---- "Zorua and Jynx versus Simipour and Prinplup?" a random Pokemon suggested in the background. 01:25, July 22, 2012 (UTC) "As long as I'm not with him!" Prinplup said accusingly pointing at Jynx. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 01:28, July 22, 2012 (UTC) "I'll be the referee," Croconaw offered. "The battle between Zorua and Jynx versus Simipour and Prinplup is about to begin," he started. They all got ready. "Let the battle begin!" 01:30, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Prinplup used (i dunno, name a kick ass awesome move here) on Zorua. Jynx then went into adorable cuteness, making everyone aw. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 01:33, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Simipour used Ice Beam on Jynx. Zorua hissed in pain but then used Scratch on Prinplup. 01:36, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Prinplup screeched and used the sharp tops of hers to attack Zorua. Jynx stuck his tongue out and started scrashing Simipour's eyes. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 01:46, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Simipour kicking him off and sent him flying. Zorua used Bite on Prinplup. 01:53, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Prinplup started slapping Zorua. Jynx started scratching her eyes again after recovering. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 02:16, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Simipour got pissed and kicked Jynx in the dick. Zorua snickered and jumped on Prinplup's head. 03:23, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Prinplup used whirlpool, throwing Zorua off. Jynx then kicked Simipour in le virgina. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 03:39, July 22, 2012 (UTC) "FFFFFFFFFFFF-" she hissed. Croconaw covered his eyes and murmured, "Ooooh, ouch." Simipour got moar pissed so she left the room :3. "WHAT THE FUCK!" Zorua yelled as she left. 03:42, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Jynx shock his head and sat down on the bed. Prinplup then used bubble-beam and got Zorua trapped in one of them. "WOOHOO!" she said happily. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 03:45, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Zorua used Scratch and popped the bubble. "Okay okay, listen, Prinplup, let's just put all of this behind us," Zorua said and held out a paw. 03:49, July 22, 2012 (UTC) "Whatever," she said, giving a quick shake before pulling her hand back. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 03:50, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Zorua shook her head and gasped. "WE FORGOT ABOUT STAR! IF YOU DUN CHANGE A BABY'S DIAPER, THEY GET A FATAL RASH!" she yelled. (I dunno, I heard it from Family Guy x3) 03:53, July 22, 2012 (UTC) "I STILL VOLUNTEER GOTHITIA!" shouts Prinplup and Emolga and Jynx. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 03:54, July 22, 2012 (UTC) "FUCK OFF!" Gothita yelled and they heard a loud crash. "I'll do it," the random Pokemon in the backgrounds offered. 04:00, July 22, 2012 (UTC) "No, I'll do it," said a random pokemon, sounding like Gothita. "I, Gothita the stalker and porn lover, shall do so," it said. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 04:04, July 22, 2012 (UTC) "Okay, 'Gothita'," Feather said. "GET OUT HERE OR NO MOAR PORN!" Gothita came in a flash and grabbed Prinplup's clothes, used that to wipe, and grabbed Simisear's pants and underwear, tucked the underwear into her back pocket, and used his pants as a diaper. 04:07, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Simisear snatched his underwear back and put it on. Prinplup slapped Gothita before going to get dressed. (Simisear shall rock the underwear biatches =D) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 04:09, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Gothita snatched the underwear back, shoved it into her mouth, and ran off. "What the fuck?" Simipour said as she came in. 04:11, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Simisear went to his room and put on some underwear before returning. "The bitch stole my underwear," he muttered to Simipour. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 04:14, July 22, 2012 (UTC) "Oh God I think she likes you...," Simipour muttered. 04:16, July 22, 2012 (UTC) "I thought the bitch only likes people that are only on porn videos," he muttered in return. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 04:17, July 22, 2012 (UTC) "Right?" Simipour said back. "And, uh, why aren't you wearing any pants?" 04:19, July 22, 2012 (UTC) "No pants after 12," he says. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 04:20, July 22, 2012 (UTC) "When the hell did that happened?" she said and covered her eyes a bit. 04:21, July 22, 2012 (UTC) "It just started," he said. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 04:24, July 22, 2012 (UTC) "Why?" she asked. "Please don't tell me Simisage does the same." 04:26, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Simisage walked in, wearing only underwear, and high-fives Simisear. "HEY GUYS! NEW RULE! NO PANTS AFTER 12!!!!" he said. Almost instantly, every male went to go get their pants off. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 04:28, July 22, 2012 (UTC) "Oh my God," Simipour muttered. "Why am I the only girl in the family?" 04:29, July 22, 2012 (UTC) "I dunno," Prinplup muttered. muttered. Then, all the male's returned with no pants on. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 04:33, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Simipour sighed. Gothita came out with only a bra and panties on and jumped on Simisear's back and started--- No, I am not going to explain. Simipour gasped and covered her eyes. 04:35, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Simisear backed into the wall ans bashed Gothita into the wall before walking away, leaving her there. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 04:36, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Gothita jumped off the wall and dove into Simisear's underwear XDDD. "It looks like you have an oversized dick," a random male Pokemon said. 04:39, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Simisear pulled Gothita out. "Go watch porn, alright?" he asked her. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 04:41, July 22, 2012 (UTC) "YOU'RE MY PORN!" she said and started kissing him. "Gross," the two Servine sisters said. 04:43, July 22, 2012 (UTC) He pulled away from her. "Go watch porn on the computer instead of kissing me," he says. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 04:44, July 22, 2012 (UTC) "NO! BECUASE I LOVE YOU MOAR THAN PORN!" she said and started kissing him--- fierce. 04:45, July 22, 2012 (UTC) He pulled away from her. "I heard they posted another... porn video with.... two Reshirams'," he said to her. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 04:47, July 22, 2012 (UTC) "Too bad, you're mai new boyfriend, and we are gonna have one million babies together and we will cling like glue!" she said. 04:49, July 22, 2012 (UTC) "I already have a girlfriend though, Gothita," he says, annoyed. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 04:50, July 22, 2012 (UTC) "I already took care of her," she snapped. "No, wait, you do already have a girlfriend... ME!" (lol she didn't do anything to her XD) 04:52, July 22, 2012 (UTC) "No, Ponyta," he said. Ponyta walked into the room and flicked Gothita away. "Off my boyfriend," she said. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 04:53, July 22, 2012 (UTC) "Fine, then I'll go hit on Kingdra instead," Gothita said. "I never wanted you anyways!" She looked around for Kingdra. (Just call Simipour's name and Gothita is stuck in the closet >8D) 04:55, July 22, 2012 (UTC) "SIMIPOUR!" Ponyta called. (Gothita should fuck Simisear in his sleep) Simisear then went to his room to sleep. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 04:56, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Gothita turned around to see a shadow looming over her. "Ohh... gotta go!" she squeaked and ran into Simsear's room when no one was looking and started to fuck him in his sleep. (Simisear shouldn't sleep anymore. Everything bad that happens happens in his sleep XDDD well almost) 04:58, July 22, 2012 (UTC) (ikr?) Simisear was fast asleep. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 04:59, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Gothita thrusted much harder. She made loud sounds and other Pokemon looked at their door. She didn't care if Simisear woke up. She pulled down his underwear and pulled his dick into her privates. She made super super loud noises and Simipour went to check inside. She saw Gothita fucking Simisear in his sleep and she fainted. Servine and Dewott came over and saw the same, and fainted too. Too bad for Gothita, because Simisear just woke up. 04:59, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Simisear was still half asleep so he thought it was Ponyta. "Ponyta, baby, why are we doing this so suddenly?" he asked half-asleep before trying to thrust harder. Ponyta walked into the room and flicked away the Gothita. "What did I tell you last time?!" she questioned. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 05:04, July 22, 2012 (UTC) "Nothing," Gothita said and ran back to Simisear. Simipour got up and rubbed her head and saw Gothita starting to fuck Simisear again, much to Ponyta's annoyance. "GET THE FUCK OFF MY BROTHER!" Simipour yelled so loud the other side of the world could hear. 14:33, July 23, 2012 (UTC) "Dafuq dat?" said a Russian to his friend. HIs friend shrugged and they started walking again. Ponyta flicked Gothita away from him. "He is my boyfriend you idiot, stay the fuck off him!" http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 16:26, July 23, 2012 (UTC) (XDDDDDDDD) Simipour tackled Gothita and attacked her. Gothita screeched and tried to fight her way back to Simisear. 16:32, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Ponyta put a hoof down and held the Gothita to her place. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 16:40, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Gothita stopped struggling and muttered, "Simisear loves me better, you're jealous. Right Simisear?" Simipour rolled her eyes with a sigh. 16:42, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Simisear shook his head. "I love Ponyta, always have, always will." http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 16:47, July 23, 2012 (UTC) "SIMISAGE LOVES ME THEN!" she yelled. 16:51, July 23, 2012 (UTC) "No... I love Leafeon," Simisage said. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 17:02, July 23, 2012 (UTC) "SIMIPOUR LOVES ME THEN!" she burst out. "You wish... I like Kingdra, and I'm a girl, retard," Simipour snapped and folded her arms. 17:03, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Simisear rolled his eyes. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 17:05, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Gothita started crying really loud. The Pokemon that were watching them began to back out of the room. 17:07, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Simisear sighed. "You'll find someone that loves you Gothita, until them, out of my room. Everyone." http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 17:09, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Simipour shrugged and walked out with Simisage, Kingdra, and Leafeon. Gothita stalked them out. Simipour gave her a threatening stare and Gothita ran away. And so Simipour, Simisage, Kingdra, and Leafeon all hung out with each other. x3. 17:13, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Simisear fell asleep in his bed again, but much more alert. Simisage was bored. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 17:15, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Gothita cried loudly in a closet. Simipour wanted to make tea, but they couldn't without Simisear. Zorua sat on the couch, pressing buttons on the remote, and then accidentally broke the batteries. She whistled and threw the remote under the couch. 17:18, July 23, 2012 (UTC) (woohoo!) "Hey Zorua, where is the tv remote? We wanted to turn Dora on for Star," Jynx said to her. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 17:19, July 23, 2012 (UTC) "Uh, I, I uh dunno," she said. She ran away. Feather stared after her in confusion. (lol when Simisear heats up the pot for their tea, I always imagine him using fart gas to heat it up XD) 17:22, July 23, 2012 (UTC) (trololol) Jynx rolled his eyes and turned Dora on manually. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 17:24, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Feather watched Star watch TV and sighed. "DORA IS FULL OF NAKED ANIMALS AND POKEMON!" Feather snapped. 17:26, July 23, 2012 (UTC) "HOW WAS I SUPPOSE TO KNOW?!" he shouts. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 17:28, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Feather changed the channel to the one with Elmo's World. 18:32, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Jynx slapped his face. "It has naked muppet-things," he muttered. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 18:34, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Zorua came back in and said, "I know a show." She turned the channel to the one with CSI and walked away. 18:36, July 23, 2012 (UTC) "THAT HAS DEAD PEOPLE!" he shouted. He changed the channel to some Disney Junior show. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 18:45, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Feather changed the TV off and took Star away for her nap. 18:48, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Jynx did a headdesk. "Nothing child appropriate," he muttered. (they could of just watched Max and Ruby, at least they wear clothes) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 19:07, July 23, 2012 (UTC) (Oh yea XDDD) Feather came back with a TV Guide. "Find something, now there's Max and Ruby, Blue's Clues, whatever there is!" she said. 19:09, July 23, 2012 (UTC) "Blue doesn't wear clothes... Max and Ruby." http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 19:11, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Feather changed the channel to the one with Max and Ruby, but when she got to the channel, the credits were on. 19:13, July 23, 2012 (UTC) "Wow," he muttered. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 19:23, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Feather grabbed a baseball bat an stomped back over to the TV. 19:24, July 23, 2012 (UTC) "Oh god," he muttered. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 19:26, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Feather began smashing the TV. 19:28, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Jynx rolled his eyes. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 19:31, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Zorua came back again to watch her show on at this time, but found Feather smashing the TV. 20:33, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Jynx laughed. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 20:37, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Zorua did a trollface and went up to her room to watch TV. Simipour got bored so the four all went outside for some fresh air. 20:44, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Buizel woke up and looked at Cleffa. "Done kicking me?" he asked. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 20:45, July 23, 2012 (UTC) "What?" Cleffa muttered. "Oh, yea sure, whatever." She flipped over and went back to sleep. Simipour glanced up at the sky. 20:48, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Buizel yawned and went back to sleep. Simisage sat down and looked up at teh sky. "It needs more... sparkles," he says in his head. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 20:52, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Simipour wondered what Simisage was thinking, and was about to ask when she and the other three heard an enormous explosion. They went inside to check, and found five evil Pokemon; Zoroark, Eelektross, Archeops, Druddigon, and Sigilyph. They started to rampage over the house and severely injuring Pokemon. A Pidove and a Lillipup wailed as they were about to get crushed by Druddigon. Suddenly, a flash of blue light slashed in front of them. Dewott and Servine were standing over the two, protecting them. 21:05, July 23, 2012 (UTC) So were Prinplup and Marshtomp and Croconaw and Emolga. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 21:07, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Zorua and a male Unfezant battled the Sigilyph. "WE NEED BACK-UP!" Zoroark yelled in his phone. Suddenly, more Sigilyphes and Druddigons and Eelektrosses and Archeopses came. "There's too many!" Simipour wailed. "Get the younger ones to safety!" She picked up the Pidove and Lillipup and ran upstairs. 21:10, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Then suddenly, Carl the Llama showed up. "GIVE MEH THE MUNCHY FACES!" Then another Llama came. "CAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRLL! WHY ARE YOU HERE?!" Carl looked at Paul. "Happy Birthday." "CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRLLLLL! IT'S NOT MY BIRTHDAY!" he shouted. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 21:12, July 23, 2012 (UTC) "GET THE FUCK OUT DUMBASS LLAMAS! CAN'T YOU SEE WE'RE AMBUSHING THESE GUYS?" Zoroark snapped. He pushed them out and transported them to Canada. Zorua looked at the Zoroark, he was so familiar. She shook her head and glanced at the male Unfezant and he said, "Grab the youngest ones and climb on top of me! I'll fly you to the roof, where the young ones are for safety!" Zorua did as he said. 21:16, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Simisage shook his head. Idiot Llamas. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 21:18, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Zorua saw Simipour on the roof guiding the Lillipup's and Pidove's parents to their children. "Zorua, can you and that Unfezant stay up here to protect the children and parents?" Simipour asked. Zorua and the male Unfezant nodded. Simipour rushed downstairs to fight alongside her brothers. 21:22, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Prinplup used whirlpool and a couple of them, sending 'em flying. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 21:23, July 23, 2012 (UTC) "Everyone I suggest using Protect!" Simipour called to her companions. Then she used Blizzard on a few of the bad guys, and they were frozen solid. 21:25, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Prinplup used bubble beam, catching a couple more and making them want to pop bubbles. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 21:29, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Servine used Leaf Storm on the enemies, and they got swirled around by the raging storm of leaves. 22:40, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Prinplup used Bubble Beam again to confuse the rest. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 22:56, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Zoroark finally got pissed his team was losing and snuck to the roof to get the younger ones. Simipour saw him out of the corner of her eye and yelled, "HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Zoroark suddenly ran. He was really fast, but Simipour was just as fast as she chased him to the roof. A Stoutland on the roof heard the footsteps and yelled, "Get prepared to fight!" And the parents all lined up in rows, protecting their children. The male Unfezant and Zorua were in the front ready to defend these Pokemon... 23:04, July 23, 2012 (UTC) The Zoroark came upstairs and then the parents attacked him. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 23:34, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Zorua fought the other enemies that were following their leader upstairs. Suddenly, an enemy walked closer to Zorua, making Zorua back away. Little did she know he was making her back away off the edge of the Home. 00:42, July 24, 2012 (UTC) "Zorua!" shouted Taillow who happened to be there. He flew up and caught Zorua and attacked the villan gaining on Zorua. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 00:52, July 24, 2012 (UTC) "Thanks, Taillow!" Zorua said. Simipour got weaker and was breathing hard. 00:54, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Taillow nodded and flew back down but then attacked Simipour's attacker. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 00:59, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Simipour nodded her thanks and collasped with exhaustion. Suddenly they heard the children's battle cries, and saw them charging at Zoroark's deputy, an Eelektross. The deputy was buried with the small children scratching and attacking him... 01:05, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Taillow laughed. "Being beaten by small newborns," he murmured. "Who knew?" http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 01:08, July 24, 2012 (UTC) "There are too many though!" the male Unfezant said in panic. Suddenly, more Pokemon can to the roof. Torchic swung a lasso. "Did I miss anythin'?" she said in her usual cowgirl accent. Bulbasaur, Chimchar, and Turtwig (the one mentioned early in the RP, when we first started, not the one with the GF who ish preggers x3) came up after her. 01:12, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Manaphy came and shot a hyper beam at one of them. "FUCK YA BIATCH!" http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 01:18, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Buneary stumbled after and used Ice Beam. Simipour struggled up but fell down again; she had taken quite the damage from those enemies. 01:22, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Manaphy high-fived Buneary. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 01:23, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Buneary high-fived Manaphy back. "Where's Togepi?" she asked. (Togepi should totally evolve into Togetic...) 01:27, July 24, 2012 (UTC) (that just makes her lengthy x3) Jynx came and distracted them with adorable cuteness. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 01:29, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Feather came after him and muttered, "You are unbelievable." 02:39, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Jynx laughed. "It distracts them easily," he said. Prinplup used whirlpool, throwing more off. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 02:40, July 24, 2012 (UTC) "Alright then...," Feather said and used Spark on a few. 02:47, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Togepi sat there and ate popcorn. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 02:48, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Buneary glared at Togepi and snapped, "WHAT THE HELL?!" 02:49, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Togepi shrugged then threw a stone at a guy, knocking him out. "There," she said. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 02:50, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Buneary sighed and rolled her eyes. 03:07, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Togepi threw another rock before going back to eating popcorn. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 03:26, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Buneary grabbed Togepi's popcorn and threw it off the roof. 03:29, July 24, 2012 (UTC) "Why did you do that? I am knocking those dumbasses out," she said. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 03:34, July 24, 2012 (UTC) "This is no time for popcorn!" Buneary snapped. 03:37, July 24, 2012 (UTC) "B-But it's so nommy!" Togepi said. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 03:47, July 24, 2012 (UTC) "Being 'mommy' is nuuu excuse at all to just sit here and eat it up, while the rest of us break our necks protecting our HOME! WE ALL LIVE HERE YA KNOW! EVEN THE NEWBORNS ARE HELPING!" 03:49, July 24, 2012 (UTC) "I'm still knocking them out with rocks." She threw another rock. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 03:50, July 24, 2012 (UTC) "Use...your...Pokemon...powers...please...," Buneary hissed. 03:53, July 24, 2012 (UTC) "But rocks are fun," she said. She threw another rock and it knocked out another guy. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 03:54, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Buneary threw a rock at Togepi. "You're right, they are fun," she said. 20:06, July 25, 2012 (UTC) "At the enemies, not me," Togepi said. She threw another rock when the llamas returned. "CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRLLL! WHY ARE WE HERE AGAIN?!" says Paul. "I came here for the eggs," Carl said. Togepi hid again. Manaphy, annoyed with them again, kicked them away to Australia. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 03:15, July 26, 2012 (UTC) "I swear, if those llamas come back, I'll--" Buneary started but stopped. "Look!" she yelled and pointed at Zoroark. "He's gonna use Night Daze! Run!" Buneary screamed and ran back downstairs. 04:03, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Carl then came back and set a bomb next to Zoroark. "It shall go off in 3, 2, 1," Carl disappears before it goes off, and all the good pokemon were not around for the explosion. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 17:10, July 27, 2012 (UTC) All the good Pokemon came back up cautiously and glanced at the limp body of Zoroark. Zorua came over and sighed. "He's still breathing," she said with a glance at everyone else. "Let him die here," hissed a Pokemon in the backgrounds. "No," Zorua replied, and her reply were gasps of shock. "If we let him die here, we would be just as cold-hearted as he was." Simipour and her brothers exchanged glances, and Servine looked at her sister and couldn't help but agree with Zorua. 18:35, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Carl then appeared with Paul. "I want to much on the nearly dead one," Carl said. "CAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRL! STOP TRYING TO EAT THESE POOR, INNOCENT PEOPLE!" shouted Paul. Manaphy rolled her eyes. "WILL YOU TWO JUST GO AWAY?!" shouted Prinplup. "We shall be back!" Carl said. "CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRLLLL!" shouted Paul as they disappeared. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 00:44, July 28, 2012 (UTC) "Fuckin' llamas," the female Serperior muttered. "Oh I almost forgot something," Servine muttered and went downstairs. She called Squirtle on a video message and yelled in her phone, "HA! I'M EVOLVED! TAKE THAT, BITCH!" and hung up. Zorua carried down Zoroark with the help of Feather and a random male Samurott. 00:59, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Jynx walked around, bored. Squirtle saw the video and rolled her eyes. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 01:04, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Category:Role-play